Happy Valentine's Day
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Kyla Amidala-Potter and Severus Snape celebrate Valentine's Day over the years. Companion piece to Challenges. May help to read that first. Rated for language. Snape is a little ooc.


**This is a companion piece to my story ****_Challenges. _****It may help to read that one first. Series of one shots between Kyla and Severus. Part of this first one is taken from CoS. Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Year**

First year Omnes student Kyla Amidala-Potter walked up to the entrance of the Great Hall with her twin sister, Kayla, at her side. The two were bantering friendly back and forth all the way there.

"Honestly Kayla, just give him the Valentine, I'm sure he'll love it." Kyla urged her sister.

"Hm, I don't know. I think he's a little old for me," Kayla replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

Kyla abruptly stopped and placed both hands on the sides of her face in shock, "But, sis, the man is a legend. I mean he's won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award at least five times, a member of the Dark Force Defense League, he has an Order of Merlin-third class, he's written a ton of books, and he's a professor. Yep, you should definitely send him one. I know you have a crush on him."

Kayla threw her hands up in mock surrender. "You got me. I often dream about him at night. I spend most of my nights thinking about him." The duo continued walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. "No, I didn't send him a Valentine. I heard he got a lot though. Honestly, I don't know what those girls see in him. He's cute, but nothing extraordinary."

"Honestly, the man's such a bloody wanker! Ow!" Kyla exclaimed as her sister hit her arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"You should at least show him a little respect. I mean, he is a professor after all." Kayla pointed out to her sister.

"Listen, I am in the less than one percent of the student population that respects Snape. I think that it's ok if I disrespect Lockhart a little bit. Anyways," she stopped before pushing the doors to the Great Hall open, "the only Valentine Lockhart will ever receive from me is a restraining order claiming sexual harassment." Kayla let out a laugh while her sister eyed her. "I'm partially serious. I mean did you see the way he looks at some of the girls here. He screams the word 'creep'."

Kayla only laughed harder as her sister gave her a grin. "Honestly Kyla, who says I'm partially serious? What is wrong with you?"

"Several things. Snape reckons that it was a failed attempted at poison."

"Of course Snape would think that. Come on, let's go and eat, I'm starving. I hope there's pancakes." Kayla pushed the door open.

"Honestly sis, is that all you think about. You're worse than Weasley when it—what the hell is this?" Kyla exclaimed when she saw the Great Hall. The walls were covered in bright pink flowers and heart-shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling. Kyla whipped her around to face her sister to see her shocked expression. "That man is an idiot. Honestly, this is a terrible idea. What the hell is the point of this?"

"I think it's supposed to be a morale booster." One of their housemates, Mary, told the two. "Honestly, the rest of our house believes the same thing. The man's a joke and this just proves it."

Kayla seemed to finally snap out of her trance. "Um, Kyla, I would go and cool Snape down."

"Why would that be?" Kyla asked her sister as the three girls walked down the aisle to where their table was located behind the Head table. "Oh." She said when she saw his face. He looked like he wanted to either poison someone or himself. He looked like it really didn't matter at this point. "Yeah, I might have had something to do with that." She looked guiltily at her sister.

"What did you do?" Kayla asked as she put a pancake on her plate and put strawberries on it.

"Well," Kyla started as she poured milk into her bowl of cereal, "I may have sent him a Valentine this morning. What?" She asked as several of her housemates gave her several looks.

Kayla gave her sister a questioning look, "What did it say?"

"Oh, nothing sappy or anything. That would have been extremely weird and uncomfortable seeing as we have potions with him later today. All it was a green heart with silver writing that said 'Happy Valentine's Day from your favorite student, Amidala-Potter.'"

"Honestly Sissy, you didn't even sign your own name? What's wrong with you?" Kayla asked her sister.

Kyla shrugged, "I don't even think he knows my first name. He only calls me Amidala-Potter. Besides, I think it would have been weird—"

She was cut off by Lockhart standing up and addressing the entire. "Happy Valentine's Day! And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards!"

Kayla leaned over to whisper in her friend, Maddie, and whispered, "Mine's in there."

The table restrained from bursting out in laughter when Kyla mentioned her restraining order being in there as well.

Lockhart continued, "Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for all of you—and it doesn't end here." He clapped his hands together and a dozen cupid dwarves walked into the hall. "My friendly card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here!"

Micheal leaned over and whispered in Kyla's ear, "What fun?"

She shrugged, "Maybe Dumbledore will let us throw him the Great Lake."

Micheal chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, eating a muffin, while Lockhart continued. "I'm sure my colleges will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!" Kyla grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice trying to cover up her laughter. She knew Snape was feeling particularly murderous after hearing that. "And while you're at it," Lockhart continued, "Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly dog."

That did it for Kyla. She was taking a drink when he had said that and she ended up spraying it all over the table in a fit of laughter. Her tablemates quickly followed suit, and out of the corner of her eye, Kyla could see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all looking at them as if they had gone mad.

By the time they had gotten to Potions class, their last class of the day, Kyla could tell Snape wanted to murder someone. Once Snape had warned everyone that he would poison them and their children if anyone asked about how to make Love Potions, the lesson was actually rather boring. Everyone in her class made a successful potion. While they were cleaning up, Snape addressed the class, "Seeing as you all managed to make the antidote to uncommon poisons correctly, I want for the next lesson, a three foot essay on different kinds of poisons it can cure. Amidala-Potter, see me after class."

"Which one, sir?" Kyla asked cheekily.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her, "You know which one, Amidala-Potter."

Kyla gave a small chuckle as she told her sister she would meet her in the common room. She put her bag up on her table and walked up to the one closest to his desk. She jumped up on top of it and waited for him to speak. He gave her one look before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Honestly, Amidala-Potter, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, sir. What are going to do?"

Snape gave her a look, "If I gave you the correct dosage of poison, would you slip it in Lockhart's drink at the head table? When he drops dead at the table, people will think I did it, but I want to have a clear alibi."

Kyla shook her head, "The man's an idiot. I don't even listen to him in class anymore. I just sleep." She paused and started swinging her feet under the table. "Did you get my card?"

"Yes, I did. I…thank you for it. It was rather…unexpected." Snape slowly stated.

"Good because you looked like you wanted to murder someone when I saw you at breakfast this morning."

"Oh, I did. I was actually in a decent mood after I got your card, then I stepped into the Great Hall and I hated my life again. Oh well. I took almost fifty points from Gryffindor today though and almost thirty from Hufflepuff. So, all in all, a rather successful day."

"I would say so." Kyla chuckled at his statement as she leapt down off of the table. "So, potions lesson tomorrow after supper, right?" She asked as she grabbed her bag.

Snape curtly nodded, "Remember to bring your journal and all of your brewing things."

"Oh, I will. See you at supper, Snape." She said as she walked out the door.

Before she shut it, she heard him call out to her. "Oh, Amidala-Potter, by the way, I do know what your first name. I just refuse to use it until I see fit."

"Forever the Slytherin aren't we, Professor? Happy Valentine's Day."

**Fourth Year**

Kyla was lying across her favorite table in the Potions classroom while Snape was brewing something. All of the older students, third years and up, were in Hogsmeade. Kyla decided to cut her trip short after her sister left her spend the day with her boyfriend. Kyla had only made one stop, which was to Honeydukes, to pick up some of her favorite candies. When she had come back, she had immediately went down to the dungeons and found Snape exactly where she thought he would be.

She had walked into the classroom with her yearly valentine for Snape and this year it was a bag of his favorite fudge which she had lightly thrown on the desk before moving over to her favorite table. Once she had plopped herself on the table, he gave her a raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you always come in here and act like you own the place?"

She put an arm behind her head and turned her head to face him. "Well, I would hate to disturb your brewing by knocking, so I figure just coming in will startle you less."

"So surprising a person by sneaking up on them rather than knocking, especially when said person is brewing with hostile ingredients, is a good idea to you?" He asked as he threw in another ingredient into the cauldron. Kyla watched as it changed from its murky green color to blue. She knew he was brewing love potion antidote. He hated brewing it. Every year he would rant about how big of dunderheads they all were for even considering using love potions on each other and how they were ruining his day by making him brew an antidote to their stupidity.

"Honestly Snape, you're a damn spy. I figure that sneaking up on you scares you a lot less than knocking. Actually, I think you prefer it when I just waltz in here. You usually know for sure who it is when I do. I mean, no one else is stupid enough to casually walk right into Snape territory so care free. It's just plain stupid." Snape snorted when she had used the term "Snape territory." "Seriously though, I had nowhere else to go. Kayla is on her date, Ginny has quidditch practice, I'm not entirely…no wait, Luna was hanging out with Hermione and Harry, they mentioned something about an interview with Harry…" She stopped when Snape scoffed when he heard Harry's name.

"Potter just loves his fame doesn't he? Hasn't he gotten enough attention this year with all of the shit that the ministry has been publishing about him?" Snape asked bitterly while he added the final ingredient and stirred the potion twenty times clockwise before letting it simmer for twenty minutes.

Kyla shrugged. "I don't think it's for the Prophet though. Luna's dad is the editor of another magazine and he's going to publish it. Anyway, I passed Harry on my way back to the castle. He had been on a date with Cho Chang and I think it ended rather badly from what I gathered."

Snape set down his stirring rod and gave her a pointed look. "Do you think that I care about the love life of Potter? No, I don't care, so kindly shut up about Potter." He turned to face his desk and the hardened look on his face softened when he saw the bag of candy tied with a green bow. He walked over to it and picked it up. He turned over the heart-shaped tag and read its description. _To Snape, Hope you don't poison anyone this year, Amidala-Potter. _"You remembered?" he quietly asked.

"Of course I did, you big softie. You know that I would never forget." Kyla sat up on the table and gave him an amused look.

Snape whipped around to face her. "I didn't get you anything."

"You never do. It's all good though. One day I'll ask you to pay up on all of these missed valentines or maybe you should just slip some poison in Umbridge's drink tonight that would be great." She said with a smile.

"Hm, I never got the opportunity with Lockhart, so that toad-faced bitch is our next best thing is it?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

Laughter filled the dungeon classroom as Kyla hopped down off of the table and walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Well, speaking of Umbridge, with any luck she's probably on her way down here for some unknown reason, so I best be off. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Snape gave her a small nod in return. "Thank you by the way."

"Anytime Snape. Just—" Kyla was cut off by the classroom doors opening. She nearly let out a long stream of curses when she saw Umbridge enter the room with Minerva behind her looking irritated.

Kyla gave Minerva a questioning look to which Minerva just shook her head as Umbridge approached Snape. "Severus, Minerva and I just passed Madame Pomfrey in the hall on her way to see you. She needs some more antidote. I also require more of that other potion when you get the chance.'

"Certainly, Professor Umbridge. I will have the potions Poppy needs in about ten minutes and the potion that you require will be ready by the end of the week. Minerva, is there anything that you need?" Snape asked, turning his attention towards where Minerva and Kyla were standing.

"No, I merely required a private word is all." Minerva told him.

Umbridge spoke up again, "Well, thank you Snape. I must be off." She turned around and for the first time since she had arrived she noticed Kyla standing there. "Amidala-Potter, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, you know. Snape and I just finished shagging and I was actually on my way out. See you later Professors." Kyla cheerfully told the woman as she bounced out of the room. Umbridge quickly followed, muttering and acting very confused her whole way out. As soon as the door was slammed shut, Minerva burst out laughing and Snape let a small grin spread across his face.

**Sixth Year**

Kyla propped herself up on some of the pillows on Severus's bed. After telling him that his present was more than satisfactory, she told him that she was hungry. He grumbled, but slowly got up off the bed and pulled on his silk black boxers. He went to put a shirt on but Kyla stopped him. "Snape, keep the shirt off. I like looking at you shirtless. It really turns me on."

"Demanding tonight aren't we?" Severus asked snidely but threw the shirt back on the ground.

"Oh, always. I left your present out on the table when I came in. You should bring it in here with you when you bring us that supper." Kyla laughed as he left the room grumbling about demanding teenage witches. Kyla got out of the bed and walked over to Severus's wardrobe and pulled one of his t-shirts on. She breathed in the scent on it. She loved his smell of sandalwood and spices. Kyla walked back over to the bed and saw her Christmas present to him sitting on his bedside table. It had been there since Christmas but she still loved looking at every time she stayed with the man. She picked it up and smiled.

While she was looking at it, Snape quietly walked in with a tray of food in both hands. He silently set it down on the bed and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes. "I love you, Severus."

He nuzzled his face into her neck, "I know you do." He placed a kiss on her neck. "What if this is my last Valentine's Day?"

Kyla didn't say anything for a minute, "I don't know, Severus. I try not to think that far ahead. But I guess that I'll just have to drink the next one away, and after that… just treat it like any other day. Please… can we talk about something else?" She pulled herself out of his grasp and sat back down on the bed. "Severus, you look like you made a beautiful dinner. Spaghetti and garlic bread is exactly what I wanted." She told him with a smile as he gave her a bowl.

He sat down opposite of her and took a drink from his wine glass before saying, "Well, here's a little Valentine's Day advice if for some reason I'm not around."

She snatched his glass from him and drank the rest of it down. She handed it back to him, "Oh yeah, what is it?"

He gave her a look before pouring himself another glass, "You have your own glass you know."

"I know. Honestly Snape, you shouldn't even be giving me that stuff. I'm only sixteen." She replied with a grin.

"Yes, and you're sleeping with your thirty-nine year old headmaster. Is there a problem?" Snape asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nope, no problem at all. In fact, I happen to think that my headmaster is pretty sexy. He also gives great valentines." She replied taking a sip from her own wine glass.

"Speaking of which," Snape continued with a slight smirk, "if I'm not around, I want you to remember one thing: mint hot chocolate is the best cure to a love potion."

Kyla set down her wine glass and took a bite of the spagetti Snape had made. "Why's that? Oh wait, it's because of the reaction of wormwood with the mint, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Indeed. Just so you know, you will be able to tell if you are under the effects of a love potion within the first five minutes. Just make sure you make that and take the antidote."

"Alright Snape, calm down. I'll drink the damn hot chocolate, but I doubt that it will ever come to that. People won't dare try to pull that with your girl."

"Well, I may not always be there." He got quiet, but then raised his glass in the air. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kyla." Then he drank the contents.

Kyla followed suit, "Happy Valentine's Day, Severus.

**Seventh Year**

Kyla hated today. It all started at breakfast. Minerva, the new headmistress of Hogwarts, had wished them all a Happy Valentine's Day and told everyone jokingly that she would not send out any Valentine's to them. Kyla laughed, along with the rest of her house, at the memory of that. She was just taking her first bite of her waffle when a house elf popped in front of her. "Shit! You scared me!" Kyla exclaimed when the house elf had appeared.

"Twinky is sorry Miss Amidala-Potter, but Twinky had a treat for you from someone who wishes to remain nameless."

Kyla gave the house elf a smirk. "Well, what gift do you have to present me?"

A mug full of hot chocolate appeared in front of her. She picked it up and took a whiff; it smelled of mint. Kyla gripped the glass hard, but simply said to the elf, "Thank you, Twinky. Have a pleasant day."

"Twinky wishes Miss Amidala-Potter a good day too." With that, the house elf disappeared with a pop.

Kayla turned and looked at her sister. "Who's that from? Your secret admirer?" Kyla glared at the glass and tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working. Kayla placed a comforting hand on her sister's arm. "Sissy, what's wrong? What is—"

Before Kayla could finish her question, Kyla had stood up and pushed back her chair. It landed with a loud thud on the ground, but she didn't care. She took the glass and threw it at the wall where it crashed and shattered into several pieces and hot chocolate ran down the wall. Minerva rose from her chair and turned around to scold her goddaughter, but Kyla had already stormed from her place behind the head table to the front of it and was standing in front of Snape. "You are such a heartless bastard, Snape."

Snape looked at her with an emotionless face. "Miss Amidala-Potter, I have no idea as to what you are talking about."

"Bugger off, Snape." She growled in his face before storming off down the middle of the Great Hall.

Snape stood up from his place at the head table, "Amidala-Potter, you will not speak to a professor that way."

At that comment, she whipped and flashed him her middle finger before storming out of the Hall slamming the doors open as she went.

As she sat on her bed that night, she thought about what had happened earlier that day. _Damn Snape _she thought as she downed her sixth butterbeer of the night. Minerva had come in her room an hour earlier to give her a sound tongue lashing for her performance in the Hall that morning. She had then taken her whole bottle of firewhiskey she had bought to drink that night and her alcohol spiked chocolates. She had then left her a six pack of butterbeer, which had no alcohol in it at all, a box of non-spiked chocolates, and told her not to drink anything stronger for she did not need to deal with goddaughter with a hangover in the morning.

_Oh well _she thought as she finished the bottle. She missed Snape and she was going to spend Valentine's Day however she pleased. She grabbed the picture of Snape and her on Valentine's Day six years ago. They looked so happy and carefree back then. Of course they had been carefree, she had been eleven and he had been madly in love with Lily Potter, who had been dead for ten years, and he had no feelings of love for Kyla. She set the picture back on her side table and opened the box of chocolates. She didn't want to think about Snape and his precious Lily; it hurt too much. "Bugger," she exclaimed when she realized that she had eaten all of the chocolates in the box. "I hate Valentine's Day!" She exclaimed as she threw the empty box at the wall.

**One Year Later**

Severus had his hands over her eyes as he opened the door for her.

"Severus, where are you taking me?" Kyla asked with a slight giggle.

"Somewhere important," he told her but said nothing further. Finally, he took his hands off of her face and told her to open her eyes.

When she opened them, she noticed that she was in a bar and that there were two chairs at the front with beers in front of them. She turned to look at Severus. "Why are we here?"

He led her over to the two chairs, "Because this is a very important place."

When he offered nothing further, Kyla asked, "What happened here?"

He opened a beer for her and then opened his beer and took a long drink from it before looking at her, "This is where I decided to choose you over Lily."

Kyla smiled at that statement, "Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kyla. I love you."

**Five Years Later**

"Daddy!" Snape heard the little voice shout in glee as he closed the door and picked up his two year old daughter.

"What is it my little flower?" he asked her as he took his shoes off. "Where's mommy?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Sev! Scarlynn, didn't you have something to give daddy?" Kyla's voice asked from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah!" she wiggled out of her father's arms and ran off to her room and emerged with a folded heart. "Here daddy." She handed him the card.

On the front of the card it read _Happy Valentine's Day Daddy. _It was clearly in his wife's handwriting, but his daughter had covered it with her scribbles. He felt someone tugging at his robes and he looked down to see his daughter smiling up at him. "Read it out loud, daddy!"

"Alright princess, let's read this together," he said as he picked her up and sat down in his favorite chair with her on his lap. He looked up and saw Kyla standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest and a smile on her face. He looked back down at the card and read, "'Happy Valentine's Day Daddy'. Did you draw on here?" His daughter excitedly nodded. "Should we open it up?" She nodded again. "Okay." He said as he opened it and noticed she had scribbled all over the inside as well. "It says love Mommy, Scarlynn, and the twins. Wait, twins?" He asked looking up at his wife. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, "Nine weeks. I saw Poppy yesterday and she told me it was with twins."

He set his daughter on the ground and went over to her and kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sev. I love you."

"I love you and our family more than anything." He told her as he captured her lips for another kiss.

**Twenty Years Later**

Kyla was going through a box of her and Severus's old things looking for something. Her oldest daughter was getting married tomorrow, the day after Valentine's Day, and she was looking for an old picture of the whole family; Severus, her, and all five of their children from when they were younger. While digging, she found something that surprised her. She let out a laugh as she pulled out the old, faded green card from over thirty years ago. She couldn't believe that he had kept it. "Are you coming to bed soon, love?" A voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and looked at her husband with a smile. She held up the card for him to see, "You kept this? After all of this time?"

He smirked, "Always. It was my favorite Valentine's Day. It was my first one with you."

She stood up and strode over to him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Severus, more than anything."

He kissed her, "And I love you. Always. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Hope it was alright. Please Review and give me your thoughts!


End file.
